Nothing in the dark
by yume girl 91
Summary: You cannot completely trust what lives in the dark. Alternate universe. RukiaxUlquiorra.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't think anything peculiar about _him_ at first. Not when he moved in next door to us with his stepfather Sosuke Aizen. My eyes barely registered him standing in the neighboring yard, worn navy windbreaker flapping loosely on his lithe frame, face turned toward our yard, staring basically in _my_ direction.

I sat in a reclining position on one of the red cedar Adirondack chairs that Nii-sama had so thoughtfully purchased a while back to serve as a resting place for whomever I had over at the time. "Look! That boy, he's staring at you!" whispered Momo fiercely, her tiny pigtails swung from side to side as she leaned in close to me. I shifted my pink lacquered toenails and recrossed my legs. On my lap reposed the latest issue of Tokyo Teen; my hand paused in flipping the page to style trends as I glanced over to the other yard unconcernedly.

"So?" I said, all I saw was a super skinny boy who was taller than me; had jet-black hair unevenly cut past his ears and the _most_ melancholy expression on his face. Momo frowned, her small lips puckered up, "well aren't you going to at least go welcome _him_ to the neighborhood?" I blinked; my violet eyes strayed back to the glossy page, "no. If I remember right, Nii-sama had said that-er-the Father's name was Aizen? He has a small position in the company…managerial or something. Probably he'll pick up a gift basket and send me over later to drop it off."

Momo looked unconvinced, I ignored her and flipped the page. "Oh that's pretty!" I tapped the dress the model wore on the Runway. When she didn't respond with her usual murmur of agreement I looked over to her, wondering what was wrong. Her wide brown eyes were fixated, staring straight over almost glazedly at the boy next-door's solitary figure.

"Momo?"

No response. I reached over and patted her arm where she leaned against my armrest. "Momo!" I said more forcefully. "Huh?" she jolted as if she'd been shocked by an electric bolt. "What's the matter?" I asked, the magazine slipped from my hands and hit the deck with a thud. "Uh um…I don't know…what came over me…" she raised a slightly shaky hand to her face, her eyes closed slowly. I glanced from her to the neighbor's yard, gone. He was gone. _What the heck?_

~~~Nothing in the dark chapter.1~~~

Later after Momo had left, still somewhat shaken. I pondered over the whole curious event. Her reaction and seeming hypnosis had me stymied. Being the most levelheaded of my friends-girlfriends-she was the last to get…hmm. _No that's not it_, I padded across my room, my bare feet sinking into the plush carpet. Upon reaching the vanilla colored French doors I threw them open and hastened onto the balcony. The warm stone felt delightful beneath my feet, my eyes wandered over to the house next door.

A single light upstairs burned behind white curtains…or were they sheets? I leaned onto the waist high wall and scrutinized it curiously. Was that _his_ bedroom? A chill wind suddenly gusted my dark hair up; I shut my eyes briefly. When I opened them, a thin pale hand had drawn up a corner of the _sheet_ and was peering my way.

Oh my Gods!

I ducked down ashamed, cool air filtered around my legs. After a few minutes I risked a peek. The _sheet_ was back in place and now the light was off. My small hands balled up and I stood up warily. _An emo boy maybe_, I thought, recalling the vague glimpse I'd gotten of him earlier. Old clothes in somber colors, ratty hair and that _damned woe begotten_ face he'd been making!

_Probably a tragedian_, I thought disgustedly. The sound of tires crunching the graveled driveway brought me out of the sulky soliloquy I'd been having. Nii-sama! Nii-sama was home! I hastily ran a few fingers through my messy hair, smoothed out my skirt and then raced inside.

~~~Um well I guess to be continued~~~

A/N: don't own Bleach. This is what comes out of being bored and tired of waiting for _someone_ to hurry up with your ancient bday fic…snarls. Anyhow I _was_ bored and in an Ulqui mood…:) and too lazy to work on the vid. So well, I guess please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Nii-sama stood in the foyer, his back to me. The elegant cut of his tailored suit fit his lean frame nicely. I cleared my throat and went down the remaining steps, "good evening Nii-sama," I said, my hands clasped in front of me. "Ah, Rukia, I trust your day went well?" he asked without turning around. On the marble accent table near the coat rack, a large wicker basket sat encased in shimmery clear cellophane.

I was right!

"Rukia, you may remember how a while back I told you that one of my employees was moving to the neighborhood?" he paused in loosening his striped tie, waiting for my answer. I nodded then murmured, "yes, Nii-sama." He absently touched the wicker basket, "take this to them, please. And tell them that we hope their stay here will be pleasant." I went and picked up the gift, my arms wrapped around the dwarfing basket, "of course, Nii-sama."

I slipped my sandals on in the arched doorway; before I went out Nii-sama called to me, "we're eating out tonight so hurry back." As usual his tone was perfect and clipped, expecting nothing less than his orders carried out to the letter. I closed the door behind me shaking my head as I did so. He never learned did he? Maybe it was the burden of taking care of me, his only sister that had made him so…unreachable. Distant.

Our parents had died when I was very little, so I don't remember them at all. My first inkling of their demise was at the place we went to after the burial. A tiny house with faded lace curtains and a heady musky scent in the air that clogged your nostrils. Byakuya was seventeen at the time, I remember him gripping my hand tightly as our doddering old Uncle Jushiro Kuchiki explained the passing of guardianship to him.

I didn't understand why we were there listening to this middle aged man breaking off mid-sentence to cough violently…where was mother? Father? I had looked up into Byakuya's youthful unlined face and saw barely concealed pain lurking beneath the surface. His blue eyes swam with opaque tears when I tugged at his hand, "when is mama coming?"

~~~Nothing in the Dark chapter.2~~~

I rocked slightly on the balls of my feet, the basket's handle gripped tightly through the cellophane swung lightly as I stepped off the porch. It had been a long time since I'd thought of these things. Most of my time was spent poring over fashion mags and looking for the newest trends, I rarely ever thought about the past…I suppose by not thinking about it I could pretend it hadn't happened.

My eyes swept past the neon blue Jaguar parked in the drive, its crouching shadow reminded me of the obvious lateness of the hour and Nii-sama's expectations of probably turning in early. The night was falling and fast; I quickened my pace and nearly jogged down the long winding gravel path to the gates. My sandals kicked up sprays of tiny rock, which in turn struck the metal posts producing a harsh clanging sound.

Quickly I popped one side of the black metal gates open and squeezed out. Our house being easily the largest on the block and the most ostentatious-basically a monstrosity of a pseudo Italianate style-not Japanese, had earned us some pretty incredulous looks. But even I had to admit when I really got a good look at the neighboring house surrounded by great Eucalyptus trees and something I believe called a…weeping Willow? Ours had nothing on this one. A front imitative of an ancient Gothic church, four half size Greek pillars held up a side porch running along the right facing our house…in short a worse monstrosity then ours.

Freaky.

I unlatched the side gate and went in hesitantly. _Were they even home_? There weren't any lights on downstairs except for, if I squinted hard enough, a faint luminescence reflected in the large bay window near the front door. I steeled myself and crossed the dead lawn; crispy brown grass crunched along with scattered broken branches betrayed my trespassing. The wooden boards of the few steps leading to the porch creaked ominously but held my weight. My palms sweated, the huge Gothic door loomed menacingly ahead. I didn't see a doorbell of any kind, which meant that I'd most likely have to knock to announce myself.

Switching the basket to my other hand, I raised my fist and thudded it dully against the stained wood. The pounding disturbed the silence and a slight rustling in the closest Eucalyptus tree off the porch denoted _something_ up there. Maybe a bat…I glanced at it from the corner of my eye and swore a tiny glowing eye, red in color was peeping back at me. _Oh shit_…

Maybe I should just leave the damned basket here…yeah. Nii-sama need not know. After all they'll probably find it later. So thinking this, I began to back up slowly. I had just turned around to go down the steps when a hand came out of the darkness and fell heavily on my shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

I'll be forgiven for assuming it was the giant killer bat…I mean c'mon those things really do exist you know! Except instead of the bat screech I expected, a cool definitely male voice accompanied the hand and asked me, "What are you doing here?" Not in very nice tones either.

My heart hammering I spun around to face this new _threat_. Though the light was faint from the rising moon overhead, I could indeed tell the boy before me was _very_ good-looking. He of course was the same one from earlier, the one whom according to Momo had been _staring_ at me. Up close I thought his eyes might be green, a dark pleasant emerald green unlike the turquoise green of Momo's boyfriend Hitsugaya.

_His_ skin was pale, lacking the healthy tan that the kids around here usually sported. His other hand that hung listlessly at his side was well shaped and was that black nail polish I saw? _Ye Gods_, I thought dryly, _he's an emo boy_! "Well?" emo boy demanded, "I asked you a question. Are you so stupid as to not understand what I'm saying, trash?"

Make that a rude asshole.

How dare _he_ talk to me, a Kuchiki like that!

"Please accept this token of welcome to our neighborhood, from us your closest neighbors," I said, keeping a saccharine smile on my face. I'd swear he looked as if I'd slapped him; I should've. He blinked and his features smoothed out, "thank…you," he said with some difficulty. My hand received the lightest of touches when he took the gift basket from me.

Emotionlessly he glanced briefly at the contents then looked back at me, "You are a Kuchiki?" Wow so the bastard figured it out. "W—" I stopped, through the muted covering of the trees I caught the annoyed rumbling of an engine starting. Damn it! I'd forgotten Nii-sama was waiting!

"Um excuse me," I said hurriedly, hopping off the porch. For a second I thought he'd murmured something…calling me back or maybe _I'm sorry-_? But that I believe was just my imagination.

~~~Nothing in the Dark chapter.2~~~

Nii-sama was plenty upset when I sheepishly slid in the passengers seat, him already behind the wheel. Though he didn't show it. I glanced at his stony profile once we'd left the suburbs, it was a pity him being so handsome and yet the burden of running Kuchiki enterprises fell solely on his shoulders. What he needed was a wife…someone to take care of him a person whom he could tell his fears to; not just a sixteen year old girl child who depended on him for all her worldly comforts.

I sighed and propped my elbow on the window casing, but then when I seriously thought about it. If Nii-sama would find a suitable woman and get married…where would that leave me? I'd lose my only brother. We hardly saw each other now but what if it wasn't me there to greet him every evening, instead another woman? I'd watch them together and be forgotten, an older sibling isn't desirable in a newlywed's house, this I knew.

Despite my indignant anger in the way emo boy had treated me, I couldn't hold back a slight sniffle and prickling tears in my eyes when I thought of my Nii-sama no longer belonging to me only. "What is it?" came Nii-sama's reserved inquiry from the driver's seat. I brushed my hand across my eyes, "nothing," I said thickly, "just allergy. Is that perhaps a new aftershave your using? I think it's making my eyes water."

"Yes." Nii-sama sounded mildly surprised, "Hakubaiko. My secretary recommended it. She said her boyfriend uses it every morning." He hesitated a minute, "by the way I didn't ask how our gift had been received. I trust you didn't just leave it on the porch but delivered it properly to Mr. Aizen?"

"Ye-I mean no."

"No?"

From Nii-sama's sudden change in tone I realized I'd just misspoken. "Yes I did take it to them. But not directly to Mr. Aizen. His son answered the door and I gave it to him," I explained. "His son…" Nii-sama muttered. For some reason I didn't like the way Nii-sama's blue eyes narrowed and hardened. He pulled the Jaguar to a smooth stop in front of a two-story wood frame building entitled-Senbonzakura, one of Tokyo's premier restaurants and very costly.

Suddenly I glanced down at my casual outfit of a short denim mini-skirt and a teal runched bodice peasant style blouse. Was I even dressed up enough to enter this place? Nii-sama apparently thought so for he gave a brief nod to me as we went in and were seated in a private booth in the back.

Over a dinner of Abalone served on a bed of rice, we talked of mundane things. Little occurrences at school for me, and a few mildly humorous details about the accounts his company handled. Nii-sama imbibed of only the tiniest bit of sake while we ate and allowed me a little sip. I didn't really care for its slightly salty taste but didn't say so as not to appear unrefined.

"Rukia," Nii-sama said quietly, in one hand he held the tiny sake cup half full

I lowered my chopsticks to my plate, "hmm?"

"Stay away from Aizen's boy."

~~~Nothing in the Dark chapter.2~~~

I supposed that to be a not so hard to follow order. If he didn't _want_ me to associate with any child of his employees' than that was fine by me. I don't have a rebellious streak in me by nature, not like some other kids my age. I wore the all gray Seireitei high school uniform that consisted of a skirt cut above knee-length, a long sleeve gray jacket whose only spot of color was the red ribbon tied around my neck and the white stockings on my feet and their plain black slip-on shoes.

Seireitei high is a private school for the upper class rich kids of Tokyo. The teacher of the History class, Miss Misato Ochi, Ochi-sensei if you didn't want to be called impertinent, stood up at the front of the class. Her brown hair was tied severely back in a bun while her hazel eyes scrutinized us students, "now kids we have a new classmate joining us today. His father worked overseas for a time but only recently accepted a job offer here in Tokyo. Please welcome, Ulquiorra Schiffer Aizen!"

Her enthusiasm didn't spread to us unfortunately so it was only with meager applause and hostile stares did _he_ join us. The pale skin contrasted with the long buttoned up gray jacket and neatly cuffed pants, his eyes were vaguely unfocused but when he caught sight of me they widened considerably. "Now Ulquiorra, you can take the seat by the window, um the one by miss Kuchiki," Ochi-sensei directed kindly after _he_ didn't make a move toward us.

Never taking his eyes off my face he went and folded himself down behind the empty desk beside me. I kept my face firmly averted, Nii-sama's warning echoed in my head. _Stay away from Aizen's boy_…

"Hey, psst!"

I heard this low whisper coming from his direction but endeavored to ignore him. Ochi-sensei had started the day's lesson already about the great sea battle of Dan no Ura; I pretended to scribble down notes. Midway through, a slight movement on my right drew my attention. Hastily a pale white hand with black fingernails withdrew.

"Your name. What is it?"

I snuck a quick glance at him; his eyes were intent on me. Those stray coal black hairs falling onto his face between his eyes bothered me, I _wanted_ to reach out and brush them away. Suddenly Ochi-sensei interrupted, "Kuchiki, Aizen isn't there something you should be doing like paying attention in class?" The class tittered.

"Yes, Ochi-sensei," I said dutifully, while meeting his gaze.

"Well if you were really taking notes then you won't mind coming up here and reciting the death poem of the seventh vanguards fleet, now will you?"

I got up, "of course, Ochi-sensei." To Ulquiorra, "Rukia."

I went up to the teacher's desk and stood in place to recite that long tedious lay. My eyes never strayed from him…_just this once_, I thought, _I won't_ _listen to Nii-sama_.

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: thank you to everyone who reads this fic umm well review if thou so choose.


	3. Chapter 3

_He_ was waiting for me beneath the large tree near the outdoor cafeteria. I walked up behind him, "hey." Ulquiorra turned slowly, his expression inscrutable, "hey," he murmured in a low monotone. I twisted my hands; did he always have to look so woe begotten? This deadly quiet was unnerving me.

"Where did you live—before?" I finally asked.

He blinked as if my question was unexpected, "Germany," he said shortly. Ah that figures, Schiffer is a German name. I shyly glanced at him and then away to the few meandering students, sooner or later Momo or Rangiku would spot me and haul me off to whatever shopping extravaganza they had planned.

"How was it? Germany, I mean?"

Ulquiorra noticed my wandering eyes and lightly _touched_ my cheek with one cold finger, "empty. Sunless, I've been alone for such a long time," his voice didn't shake but if you really listened to his words one could just feel the sadness those two simple sentences carried.

Emo boy undoubtedly!

"You were alone?" I echoed, "Wasn't your father with you?"

His hand folded and gently cupped my face, "step-father. Aizen isn't my real father."

"Oh…I see. So you were adopted or…?" I unconsciously leaned a little closer; he backed away a bit in response. _What was the matter with him_? "You know my parents both died when I was little too," I said, closing the distance between us till he couldn't retreat and he was up against the tree.

My violet eyes wandered over him, his thin frame in the school uniform and the slightly shaggy locks of black hair hanging down covering his ears. I probably shouldn't have done what I did but hey I did it anyway! Voluntarily I reached up and carefully stroked his face and slid my hand along the curve of his hair. He shuddered and let his bright eyes close; I stepped up against him and tilted my head at an inviting angle. My lips pouted seeing as we were only inches away. This near to him I could see the fineness of his bone structure, his soft breaths blowing lightly into me, and those green orbs when they opened again and looked into mine.

My breath caught in my throat.

Nii-sama had always prided me on being quite sensible in matters of the heart, unlike all the other teen girls swooning away at the first cute guy that passed; I didn't. I had one or two relationships before, neither serious nor important and only because my friends had set me up with them. But this…this was different. _He_ was making _me_ feel different. And I'd only seen him three times!

Could this be love at first sight?

Nearly.

He pressed his lips into a firm line and gently ducked down to meet mine.

"Ruuukiaaaa!!!"

Damn it!

I broke away from him and rubbed my reddening face angrily; it was Rangiku. The busty blond senior trotted up, her bright honey curls bounced on her narrow shoulders, "where were you? Momo and I looked everywhere!" I blushed when she looked Ulquiorra's way; "busy?" her tone was teasing.

I distinctly put my back to him, "no. In fact I myself was wondering where you had gone. Let's go, Rangiku!" I twined my arm around hers and firmly steered her away. I felt sort of bad about abandoning him like that but hopefully I'd put Ran-chan off the trail.

Or maybe I had no such luck.

~~~Nothing in the Dark chapter.3~~~

"Sooo, spill. Who is he?"

I calmly poked a straw through my juice box, "who's who?" Rangiku crossed her arms over her large chest, "you know whom. That boy-the one _you_ were vamping." Her tone was serious but I had made the mistake of taking a sip of my juice and promptly gagged on it. Vamping?! Is that what she calls making out or her interpretation of it?! My throat ached from its sudden rejection of the grape flavored liquid and to hide my embarrassment I dabbed at my lips lightly with a napkin, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Awww come on, Rukia! It's written all over your face in purple liquid!" Rangiku exclaimed.

I patted my cheeks expecting to find moistness, "It is not!"

"Just a figure of speech, honey," she cooed coolly.

I rolled my eyes, "he's nothing! Not my friend not my boy—f" I shut up fast. "Go on. What IS he to you?" Rangiku leaned a little closer; her gray eyes alight in curiosity. "I wasn't vamping him if that's what you're thinking!" I vehemently denied. "Rukia," Rangiku laid her manicured hand on mine, "I haven't seen so many _raging_ pheromones in one place in a _long_ time! And you're telling me that not _one_ bit of you _wanted_ to shove him up against the wall and have him _do_ you?"

I blushed at her insinuation. Did I _think_ of him in that light? Did I _want_ to have sex with him? I hadn't thought of that…hmm maybe. "What…does it _feel_ like?" I asked her hesitantly. Rangiku had plenty of experience in these matters and even to some extent the absent Momo. Not me. I was still the chaste virgin.

"Oooh it's lovely…" Rangiku got this dreamy expression on her face, "I know you'd like it. The more experienced the boy the better." From this I deduced she must have had a _lot_ of it. But with Ulquiorra…I don't know. I mean the idea appeals to me but Nii-sama…would have a conniption if he knew I'd deliberately disobeyed his orders.

So maybe sex wasn't a good idea.

~~~Nothing in the Dark chapter.3~~~

When I'd gone home a blinking red light on the answering machine downstairs had warned me. I pressed the button down, unbuttoning my blouse a few inches. Nii-sama's voice came through the tiny speakers, "I won't be home tonight. Make yourself something there," he paused then added in less severe tones, "I-love you. Take care." The message ended; _I love you_?_ What's gotten into him_? I checked the time he'd called, one-thirty. I'd still been at school then…hmm.

I went upstairs to change into a short-sleeved summer dress; the hem came down to my knees. I padded out onto the balcony; shamelessly did my glance turn toward Aizen's house next door. I might add that I didn't immediately scan his window in case he was looking out like last time, but as I saw, he was just getting home. He had taken off the gray jacket and wore a plain white button down shirt; the aforementioned jacket slung over one bony shoulder.

He glanced my way from the porch.

I wasn't sure what he could see of me but I raised my hand anyway and gave a vigorous wave. I thought the faintest of smiles touched his pale lips. My own mouth curved into a smile and I was still smiling even when he went inside. Emo-ness be damned! Just a little while of knowing me, and he'd change…of that I was sure.

Little did I realize that knowing him would change me.

Forever.

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: Ugh I'm tired! Ahem sorry if the chappie was a little slow or not much happened.-) anyhow I must admit I was thinking of Twilight when I started this—sort of—so it'll kind of be similar. Please review, asks humbly.


	4. Chapter 4

I began to notice things, _peculiar_ things about Ulquiorra after that evening. If the day were sunny for instance he wouldn't show up at school. Ochi-sensei always had a signed note from Mr. Aizen on her desk explaining one way or another the reasons for his absence. Innocuous though they sounded, Doctor's appointment, long scheduled dental appointment or a couple of times: family emergency. I had the sneaking suspicion something else was going on.

I did speak to him once or twice through the back fence, I never saw Mr. Aizen, only from afar as a tall broad-shouldered man in a business suit looking quite distinguished though silver laced the brown hair at his temples. This particular evening, I was on my balcony listening to Nii-sama's car pull out of the driveway; a late dinner meeting had been arranged so I was left home once again.

My bedside clock showed its hands at seven-thirty, I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. The house next door hulked in shadow but as I turned back to look out again, the porch light winked on then off as a slim figure, familiar to my straining eyes, stepped out the front door, closing it with a light thud.

_Ulquiorra? What's he doing out at this time of night_?

He continued along the porch, going down the steps, dressed in what seemed to be his everyday clothes when not in the school uniform, black cargo pants and a navy windbreaker. His father, I didn't think was at home since the brown Sedan wasn't in the driveway nor parked by the shed-type Garage. Ulquiorra moved purposefully to the backyard, to the farthermost corner of their fence and hopped over. Just like that. He was gone.

I drew breath in, filling my lungs. Whether to a drug deal over some other nefarious activity, I decided I was going to find out. Jamming my shoes on, I raced downstairs, out the back door, only then remembering that the front door of our house was _locked_. Thank goodness. Otherwise I wouldn't have taken the time to go back and lock it for safety's sake. I ran across the deck, past the Adirondack chairs and to the back where I plunged beneath the large Wisteria tree to get to the corner of our yard.

The chain link gave way to a lower border fence of red cedar; I struggled to gain a foothold, nearly falling backward in the process. I swung myself up over the top, balanced precariously for a moment on two skinny posts before jumping to the paved ground below. My feet smarted just the teeniest bit but I paid them no mind for as I glanced around, I discovered my quarry to have disappeared.

I hadn't taken that long in getting out of the house, four minutes at most yet there didn't seem to be hide or hair of Ulquiorra. Not even his footsteps fading away or the remnant of his shadow fleeting. Dammit. All that exertion for nothing! Disappointed I walked around the block to get back into my own yard. _Next time_, I vowed, _I'd trail him_! Though above me as I'd gone around, I thought I'd heard wings, flapping.

~~~*~~~

The next time came sooner than expected. Make that the next night. Nii-sama had _another_ conference call, this time in Suwa City so he left early in the day to catch a short flight to over there. I felt a little despondent watching him go but seeing as it was Saturday, I decided to laze around the house and eat junk food while calling up my friends…

Around seven, I hung up with Rangiku, glancing out over my balcony to see Ulquiorra leaving for another scheduled rendezvous. I laced my sneakers on, shrugged into a black hoodie and made my way hurriedly to the back fence, making it there just as he was going over on his side. I huddled down until I was sure he'd hopped over then did as I'd done before. But this time more gracefully, landing with a mild thud by flexing my knees, I automatically rolled into a crouch as I glimpsed him already a faint shape at the end of the street. As he crossed, I followed, always keeping a good eight feet between us, which meant he was on the other side by the time I got to where he'd been standing.

_Where was he going_? I wondered, as he skirted the parking lot of the Yotsuga Lake Park, which in case you're curious is almost like Central Park in New York City, in this case in Tokyo city. My feet began throbbing not too pleasantly seeing as we'd walked rather far in a short space of time. He dove in straight through the trees, ignoring the brambles that swiped at me and tangled my hair. He flitted farther away until finally vanishing beneath the cover of a ring of giant weeping Willows.

Out of breath, I crept up behind these and parted a branch to see an old Graveyard, the Monuments tall and worn; a faint light came from a candlestick Ulquiorra was lighting. Minuscule shadows fell across his pale face, his bright green eyes glowed fiercely with, and I felt a chill run along my spine, hunger. A crackling of leaves got his and my attention, simultaneously we both looked to see a white rabbit, wild yet inexplicably drawn by something to the closest obelisk. It sniffed the air with a delicate pink nose, not sensing the danger as he stiffened then leapt toward it in a blur of darkness.

I nearly cried out, my voice catching in the last second as Ulquiorra straightened, the lifeless body of the bunny in his hands, my eyes went to his lips where they pulled back exposing two tiny diamonds of white. Fangs.

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: how was it? Let me know! Note: I don't think there really is such a place as Yotsuga Lake in Japan…but eh, oh well.


End file.
